candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian
Julian is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series and the older brother of Joni. He made an early bird cameo in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility and his official debut in Top of the Class: Academics. Biography Early Life When Julian was still little, he made a decision to be a lawyer when he became older. This was because when he was 11 years old, Irwin somehow surprised him with a frog during a camping trip hence making him scared and shocked. It ended up with him crying and told his teacher what Irwin did to him. But since it was a small incident and was not done on purpose, the teacher dismissed it and even laughed at it. This made Julian feel that this is unfair, so he decided to become a lawyer when he grows up in order to judge people fairly. Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Julian is introduced off in the Series as a non-speaking role in this book. He was seen eating with his sister and his parents (Mr. Liu and Mrs. Liu) Top of the Class: Academics Julian made his official debut in this book. Starstruck!: Fandom My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Kitchen Capers: Cooking On Our Own: Self-Reliance More Than Friends: Feelings When Mikael tried to admit his feelings to Joni, Julian bashed into Joni's room, grabbed her, unplugged her computer and threw her outside her room. He then started scolding her until she started making fun of him having no friends. He then smacked her on her head. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Julian was seen working in a shop that sells food. He then met with Charles, who skipped school for a day but got caught by Mr. Forest. As the series developed, Julian was seen helping Charles in his studies. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Memory Mishap: Road Safety Appearance Julian full appearance.png|Julian's full appearance. Girls admiring Julian.png|Julian's good looks attracts Class 5A girls. Julian is a relatively tall person in the model of a fine young man. He has messy pink hair (which he inherited from his mother) and blue irises. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as red on the book covers, but sometimes pink or black in the comic. Julian was often seen wearing normal street clothes and hoodies. Julian is also described to be rather attractive, as Joni's classmates were all surprised that her older brother is a handsome young man. Personality Julian appears as a matured, serious and calm individual. He has a habit of teasing and pranking his little sister, Joni and occasionally attempts to pester her whenever he sees flaws or possible impacts in her actions. He is occasionally seen (comically) smacking Joni whenever he is annoyed with her. Julian is also assumed to be a rather aloof and distant person, and occasionally tends to stay at home or go out on his own. A running gag in the series is that Joni often teases him for not having many friends and him not having a girlfriend. Despite his maturity and seriousness, there are still some occasions (used as a form of comic relief) where he reverts to his childish and prideful behavior. One noticeable time was in Starstruck!: Fandom, when he was shown to be quite prideful for his looks- supported by the fact that Joni's classmates (especially Jane) were all awed by his fine appearance. Another time was when he ordered numerous dishes when Irwin invited him for dinner and him knowing that the latter was the one who was paying for the food. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 2.0 Julian, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is designed as: * Guitarist * Kendoka Candy Cuties Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Julian was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: From 1-10, rate your level of satisfaction with Joni. * Julian's answer: Why can't we start with 0? 2. Question: What similarities do you share with Joni? * Julian's answer: Our names (they both start with J). 3. Question: If you had a choice, would you rather have Mia or Emilia as your sister? * Julian's answer: Mia's a good girl, but she's a crybaby. That's scary. Emilia's smart but cold. Her seriousness makes her boring... 4. Question: Describe Irwin and Sean! Also, what is friendship to you? * Julian's answer: Black-hearted devil and kind angel. Friends are just study companions, but good friends are a must in life. 5. Question: What qualities should an ideal girlfriend have? * Julian's answer: She must be pretty, smart, virtuous, polite, rich, loving, and talented. 6. Question: Do you believe a perfect girl exists in this world? * Julian's answer: This is the reason why I'm single. 7. Question: If you had a choice, would you choose Mikael or Steve to be your younger brother? * Julian's answer: Mikael! So he can never confess his feelings to Joni! Hahahaha! 8. Question: What's your biggest wish? * Julian's answer: To see Irwin suffer hardship and get beaten down. Abilities Mental Intellect Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Julian revealed that being a lawyer in the future is his ambition. * In Kitchen Capers, it was revealed that Julian's favorite fruit is bananaKitchen Capers: Cooking, page 75, as mentioned by Joni who put bananas in her fruit jelly. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Julian are revealed. ** Julian's blood type is O. ** Julian's favorite things are accessories and the latest trends. ** Julian's hobbies are dressing up, reading, pranking his sister and eating snacks. * Julian was ranked ninth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.CS character popularity poll * Julian's eyebrows are red on the book covers, but in the comics, it appears as pink or black. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Julian's birthday is on August 8, hence making him a Leo. ** Julian's hobbies are dressing up, saving money and pranking his sister. ** Positive traits of Julian include his intelligence, perseverance and protectiveness towards his sister. ** Negative traits of Julian include his tendency to get easily mad and frustrated. ** Julian's favorite food is anything that are delicious and expensive while his least favorite food is Joni's homemade cooking. ** Julian's strongest subjects are law, language studies, Mathematics and history while his weakest subject is fine arts. ** Julian's pastimes are staying at home and working at the convenience store (both to save money). ** Julian's favorite dressing style is trendy clothing (which he copies from fashion magazines). ** Julian's role model is Bill Gates, one of world's richest persons and the founder of Microsoft Corporation. ** Julian's motto is "Our happiness lies in our own hands!". ** Julian's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Studying university Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Lius Category:Siblings Category:Supporting Characters Category:Older Sibling Category:University Students